Their time to shine
by gleek06216
Summary: Alternate version of This is what i'm gonna do.  A twist of Special education.  Has St. Berry along with Kurt/Rachel, Faberry, Puckleberry, and Cherry Friendship. Enjoy! Written for Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon


**This is the alternate version of This is what I'm gonna do. The beginning is the same up until she talks to Puck then things change completely. This story was written for Julie (Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon) Who has been wanting me to write a St. Berry. Love you Julie! **

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you would sleep with Santana! Then you lie to me about it? You had so many chances to tell me, Finn but you kept up the lie and look where that got you. We're done" And with that speech made, Rachel turned and stormed out, leaving Finn speechless and staring after her.

"She's right you know. You should have told her. You know how you felt when I didn't tell you you weren't the father" Quinn spoke up from her hidden corner where she'd been secretly making sure Rachel didn't do something stupid like letting him off or something.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her I slept with Santana and wasn't a virgin like she thought? Do you think she'd ever let me near her after that?"

Quinn just shrugged and walked out, leaving Finn seemingly alone. He looked around saw no one and then punched the wall hard yelling "DAMNIT"

* * *

On the stage, Rachel broke down, crying she didn't hear the door open until she heard "Rachel just the girl I've been… Oh sweetie what's wrong?"

She looked up as Kurt sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her too him. She just shook her head and cried on his shoulder. She should have been curious why he was there or why he was being nice to her when they supposedly hated each other but at the moment all she cared about was that someone was there at least pretending to care.

Eventually the crying subsided and she pulled away, wiping her eyes and looking away from the boy who up until now she counted as her greatest rival.

"What set that off? I've seen you go through a lot of things and I've never seen you break down like that. What's wrong?"

So she found herself telling him. She told him how his brother broke her heart and he listened to her, not interjecting once which for Kurt was major self restraint and when she finished he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I thought you know about him and Santana."

"Wait, you knew?" She asked pulling away to look at him. He nodded a little reluctantly.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who didn't know. Santana told Britney who told Quinn who told Mercedes and that's how I found out but I didn't know you didn't know, I swear"

"Like you would have told me, even if you knew." Rachel snorted, looking away finally remembering how hated she was by everyone of her supposed friends.

"I admit, if I did tell you it wouldn't have been in the nicest of ways, no but I'm still sorry. Want me to get Cedes to kick his ass?"

Rachel tried not to laugh as she raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well obviously I couldn't take him but Mercedes, she's damn scary when she wants to be." Kurt explained, grinning at the small smile that came out on her face.

"I can't just forgive him Kurt. He thinks that since we weren't together it shouldn't be a big deal, but it is, to me. It's not what he did or when but that he lied and he doesn't get that."

Kurt nodded sympathetically, "I understand. I'd invite you over for a girls night but…."

"You live with Finn, yeah I know." She finished, "Hey wait, why are you here, Kurt?"

And he told her he needed her expertise but that if she didn't feel up to it and she gladly threw herself into helping him get ready for the big solo. It helped her forget, for a few moments, that her life was falling apart.

He got her number and told her to text him later and with a parting hug, the duo went their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel walked out into the hall and saw Finn chatting Santana up like nothing was wrong. She felt the tears starting again and then felt a hand around her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked, immediately checking his other hand for a slushie.

"Hey, I'm a changed man since my near life or death experience. I promised God if he got me out I'd be nicer to all my fellow Jews and you my beautiful friend are the hottest Jew I know so that just makes it that much easier for me to keep my promise."

Rolling her eyes at the obvious racest and just plain Puckishness of that comment, she decided that though he was ridiculous it would be nice to talk to someone that actually still went to this school so she found herself saying, "Finn slept with Santana and lied to me about it."

Puck stopped himself from saying so and held his arm out to her, "Boyfriend problems, that I can help with. Walk with me."

She accepted his arm, seeing Finn stop his conversation to look at them, glaring but quickly turning back to Santana.

And so what if as they happened to be walking past Finn she happened to mention "Have you been working out? Your arms seem bigger"

She heard Finn pause again and smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

"Alright, Berry this is how you handle your problem with Finn. You get even."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, both of them sitting on her bed and she knew he couldn't possibly being suggesting what she thought. "Even how?" she asked

He smirked and she knew what that smirk meant and decided what the heck and leaned into kiss him.

He quickly leaned back, "Woah, hold up Berry. Not with me"

"What?" She asked confused, Puck had always been hitting on her and plus this was Puck, he screwed everything that moved, didn't he?

"As hot as you are, I actually kind of like your crazy ass and I know if I'm the rebound here things will get awkward. Besides Satan will kill us both"

"Then who am I supposed to be getting even with him with then?" She asked, not finding fault with his logic even if she didn't entirely like it and couldn't think of anyone better than him, well except…

"Give me a couple days and I'll let you know" He replied, knowing Hummel was right even if he didn't like it.

"Wait, you don't want to have sex with me but I'm supposed to trust you to find who I'm going to give my virginity up too?"

"Yep, well me and Hummel. See I kinda already knew some of what you told me because Beyonce thought I'd like the honor of knocking the fucker out."

"Kurt called you? I thought he was going to talk to Mercedes" Rachel said, confused.

Puck shrugged, "Dunno. All I know is he called me and we got to talking. So trust us and you'll see after Sectionals."

Nodding slowly, she replied, "Alright, I suppose. It's not like I have to go through with it if I don't approve, right?"

Puck nodding, "Right, in fact if you don't approve, I'll offer my services if you still want to go through with it"

That made her brighten considerably, "really?"

"Promise" he agreed putting an arm around her, already thinking of how they were going to set this up.

* * *

A few days later they were at Sectionals, Rachel sandwiched between Puck and Quinn who after the blow up between Rachel and Finn, had hardly left the girls side when they were together, which seriously confused all of Mckinley seeing as she was the head cheerio and Rachel was just the queen glee freak.

Kurt was up there singing his heart out and Rachel was cheering for him, hardly believing that a week ago they weren't even friends and now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

When they finished their set, she was the first to stand up, cheering, quickly followed by Mercedes, Puck and Quinn then the rest of New Directions.

They then all slipped back stage to congratulate Kurt before going on themselves.

Rachel was the first to reach him, throwing her arms around him, "Kurt you were amazing!"

"Thanks Rach, I'm sure you guys are about to do amazing yourselves. The judges won't know what hit them with the both of us on different teams."

Rachel laughed and agreed, because it was true.

Before they could say anything else the rest of New Directions broke out of their shocked stares at the two divas talking like best friends and quickly hugged their former member, talking excitedly until their que to get ready came.

They sang their set perfectly, of course even with the drama going on between the teens, they all first and foremost wanted to win and keep their dysfunctional family together. Before they knew it, the teams were all on stage waiting for the announcements.

"And the winner is… well look at this folks, it's a first but it's a tie. New Directions and the Warblers are both going to Regionals."

Rachel and Kurt shared a glance that had them both doubling over in laughter, they'd called it.

* * *

"What's so funny, babe?" Puck asked, looking between the two.

She shook her head, "Nothing, just an inside thing" She replied as she walked arm and arm with him and Quinn off the stage, almost forgetting what was happening after until she heard a crash up a head of them.

Quickly letting go of her friends she ran ahead, worried something happened to Kurt but when she got to where the noise came from she stopped dead. He couldn't be there. What was he doing here?

"Jesse?" She asked, softly then she looked down and saw Finn was on the ground holding his eye and his stomach both.

Jesse looked up and gave her the grin she always melted for, "Hey Rach, hold on a moment, alright?"

She just nodded, unsure what was going on but still too in shock to say anything anyway.

Jesse knelt down beside Finn and quietly said, "If you ever, ever go near Rachel again, know that between Puckerman, Chang and myself, you will never ever reproduce and will be soprano the rest of your life, got it?"

Finn was glaring out of his good eye but he nodded curtly causing Jesse to smile unpleasantly at him saying only, "Good" before getting up and walking over to Rachel, holding his arm out. "Rach, I think we have a lot to talk about"

Rachel nodded again, taking his arm as she looked around and saw Noah, Kurt and Quinn standing in the corner with Mike and Tina, all grinning in her direction and it was then that it hit her, why Jesse was here, why Noah was killing him on sight, all of it. So she just raised an eyebrow at the group who all just waved at her as she was lead out of the room and towards a separate room down the hall.

"So, I'm guessing Noah told you what happened" Rachel started, finally finding her voice.

"Among other things, yes." Jesse replied, sitting down on the couch that was in the room they'd walked into.

She sat down beside him and frowned, "Noah wanted to kill you last I knew, how'd that change?"

"I'm pretty sure Kurt and Quinn informed him that we've been talking still and that I apologized ages ago."

"Wait how did they…" Rachel started again, because yeah she had let Jesse apologize and yes she and he had been talking since he left for school but she hadn't told anyone that because she knew Finn would hate it and the rest of them would think she was an idiot for letting him back into her life.

Jesse looked away for a second before admitting, "Quinn and I had a mutual agreement. I'd send her updates on Beth, since Shelby and I still talk on a regular basis and she'd keep me in the loop about you and let me know if anything went wrong. I guess she told Kurt and when Kurt and Puck called me, I almost caught a plane to fly out that day but they convinced me this would be better so here I am."

She had tears in her eyes that her friends would go so far for her. She then remembered his wording earlier and asked, "You said among other things, what other things did Noah tell you? Also when did you and Quinn start talking?"

"Puck told me that if I hurt you again, he'd kill me then finally take his actual chance with you and I went to Quinn before I left for LA figuring she'd be the only one I could get to take up the deal and we've been friends since."

Rachel frowned, "So Quinn's only friends with me because…"

Jesse shook his head, put his finger to her lips and cut her off, "You're wrong babe, she's friends with you because as she started looking out for you, she realized what I did, that you were amazing and so she decided she wanted to be a fixture in your life instead of a background spy. She chose to be around you all I asked her to do was let me know if I needed to come kill anyone."

Rachel nodded, before giving the finger on her lips a tiny kiss, so that he moved it, "I'm guessing Noah told you his other theory."

Jesse nodded again, "He did and he also told me if I wasn't who you wanted he offered his services."

Rachel grinned at that, remembering how relieved she had been with the offer, thinking no one else would appeal to her except for the man in front of her, who she had thought of on the bed that day.

Noah knew her a little too well, she decided but sometimes that was a good thing.

"So?" Jesse prompted.

"Hmm?" She asked, pretending to not know what he was asking.

Rolling his eyes, knowing she knew exactly what he was asking he elaborated, "Are you taking Puckerman up on his offer?"

Rachel pretended to think about it before shaking her head no, "No, I would hate for all of his, Kurt and Quinn's planning to go to waste."

He playfully glared at the answer, which made it seem like she wasn't doing because she wanted to but because they did but they both knew the truth and he leant down and kissed her.

She instantly kissed him back, moving closer and throwing her arms around him, throwing her all into it. Both of them remembering how it used to be for them and knowing this time would be different.

This time they had the support of their friends, they weren't rivals and they were able to show their love to the world, no secrets. This time was for real, no more dress rehearsals. The curtain was up and it was their time to shine.

* * *

**In the future I'm sure I will be writing another St. Berry that focuses more on the actual couple but this seemed like a perfect opportunity to fill one of Julie's prompts so i took it. Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
